1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to lottery-type game systems wherein at least one selected player becomes eligible to play for a bonus or jackpot award which if not awarded to or won by the player rolls over and is added to the bonus award for a subsequently played game, and specifically to an apparatus for controlling or stopping game play when the bonus award reaches or exceeds a predetermined amount.
2. The Prior Art
One type of lottery-type game system which has proven quite popular with players are the so-called break-open or jar ticket games. In this type of game, players purchase playing cards or tickets for a relatively nominal sum. Each playing card displays game symbols, selected ones of which correspond to award values. In a typical configuration, each playing card comprises a lamination of an upper ply and a lower ply of material, such as paper, with the game symbols printed on the inside surface of the lower ply. The game symbols are thus initially sealed and hidden from view by the upper ply and are revealed only by “breaking open” one or more flap-like portions die-cut into the upper ply. Game symbols may also be hidden by other means including scratch-off, optical and other covering methods commonly known in the art.
As will be appreciated, affording players an opportunity to win awards in different ways enhances the entertainment value of a game. One form of game provides for selected players to become eligible for a bonus award, with at least one of these players, in turn, having an opportunity to win the bonus. Providing game players the opportunity to win bonuses enhances the entertainment value of the game. Implementation of such bonus awards is accomplished through the use of a master game card which is associated with the particular set of playing cards. An example of such a game system is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,737.
The present invention relates to the play of a progressively operated game having one or more game levels, and wherein any bonus amount which is not won by a player is carried forward and is added to the bonus amount eligible to be won in a subsequently played game. It is of course conceivable that all or a portion of bonus amounts may roll over repeatedly thereby increasing the total bonus or “jackpot” amount. A total bonus or jackpot can indeed reach a considerable sum of money which may be won by a player investing a relatively low amount in connection with the purchase of a game card.
While such types of game may be very entertaining, it is frequently desirable, pursuant to social pressures or state law, to limit play of such games to impose a maximum bonus amount. Such limits are often imposed out of concern that excessively large bonus or jackpot prizes are against the public good and/or promote possible abuse or cheating on the part of game operators and/or players.
Accordingly, it is useful to be able to provide for a progressively played game and yet still limit the maximum bonus award without unduly affecting game play and player enjoyment.
It is thus one object of the present invention to provide for a progressive type lottery game which is played in a manner which provides for awarding an initial or an accumulated bonus or jackpot when the bonus or jackpot award equals or exceeds a predetermined amount.
It is an object of an alternative embodiment the present invention to provide for controlling the play of a progressive type lottery game whereby a portion of the bonus or jackpot available to be won is distributed such that the bonus or jackpot does not exceed a predetermined amount.
These and other desirable characteristics of the present invention will become apparent in view of the present specification, including claims, and drawings.